csofandomcom-20200223-history
Bingo (Old)
The Bingo Event is a special event in Counter-Strike Online. Overview You will automatically win 1 bingo number whenever you've used 1 Decoder. The numbers would be randomly generated from 0 to 99 and it is possible to win a duplicate number which had appeared before. ; Rules If you use 1 Decoder during the event period, you will win 1 bingo number ranged from 0 to 99. If your winning bingo number matches any one on the bingo board, the following bingo board will be opened and once the bingo numbers in a line have been shaded, you will receive a reward corresponding to its direction (horizontal, vertical or diagonal). It is common to win numbers which do not exist on the bingo board or existing one that have been shaded. ; Shuffle Shuffle the numbers on the Bingo board. Opened bingo numbers would be kept as open status. It is unusable if you've cleared more than 1 horizontal, vertical or diagonal line (available to use after reset) or if you've shaded more than 11 bingo numbers. ; Reset Reset the bingo board and any reward item composition. Also, any opened bingo numbers and all shaded bingo numbers will be cancelled. The types of rewards and their locations will change. Update 26 March 2015 After this update, the Bingo event now has some addition rules and features: ; Mileage point To participate in Bingo, it requires Mileage points, which can be obtained through Mileage Code Decoder only. The Mileage point will be used to obtain the bingo numbers, instead of getting number directly after using a Decoder like before. The amount of Mileage point is random (mostly around 40 ~ 60 points) and does not relate to the value of item from Code Box (best, advanced or normal items does not influence the amount of point). ; Rules There are 4 ways to use the Mileage points: *Open random (costs 50 M points): when choosing this way, it will provide a random number from 0 to 99. Note that you can get the number which does not appear in your Bingo board; also the number could be repeated (for example: you got number 15 in the previous turn, there's still a chance to get it again in the next turns). *Open even number (costs 100 M points): it will provide a random number from 0 to 99, but only even numbers (0, 2, 4, 6, 8...). Same as the first way, you still can get non-appear numbers and repeated numbers. *Open odd number (costs 100 M points): similar to the second way, but it provides odd numbers (1, 3, 5, 7, 9...) instead. *Open special (costs 350 M points, the first time): it will provide an exactly number which appears in the Bingo board, no repeated number. However, each time you clear a row, a column or a diagonal, the cost will automatically plus 350 M points. ; Special reward After clearing the Bingo board, the player can get a special reward for permanent. To change the reward, the player must reset it (costs 350 M points). Note that it must be done before clearing Bingo. Main prizes *There are some changes in CSO Singapore/Malaysia and Indonesia: **Volcano is added as one of the main prizes. **Pink Golden firearms, Ethereal and Wild Wing are excluded and released in Coded Box instead. All= File:Railcannon.png|Rail Cannon File:Plasma_grenade.png|Plasma Grenade File:Bandita.png|Bendita File:Afro_costume.png|Afro Hair File:Elegant_costume.png|Elegant Hair File:Compound_Bow.png|Compound Bow File:UTS15_Pink_Gold.png|UTS-15 Pink Gold File:Plasma.png|Plasma Gun File:Lightsaber.png|Beam Sword File:Dragonsword.png|Green Dragon Blade File:As50g.png|AS50 Pink Gold File:Ethereal.png|Ethereal File:Catapult.png|Wild Wing |-| Pistol= |-| Shotgun= |-| Assault rifle= |-| Sniper rifle= |-| Melee= |-| Equipment= |-| Costume= Events Gallery File:Bingo_poster_kr.jpg|South Korea poster File:Newbingo_newcomen_poster_korea.png|Ditto, 26 March 2015 update Bingopromosg/my.jpg|Singapore/Malaysia poster File:Dragonsword_poster_sgp.png|Ditto File:Plasma_beamsword_singaporemalaysia_poster.png|Ditto File:Bingo_plasma_beamsword_indonesia_poster.png|Indonesia poster File:10408145_1032802586735572_7965737151502487659_n.jpg|Ditto Trivia *This event is not available in the Japan region. Instead, they have the Golden Key event, which has nearly the same features and rules as Bingo. *Unlike the normal Advanced Code Decoder, if the players uses an event Decoder, it will not provide any bingo numbers. Category:Events